Torn
by PoppyKattalakis
Summary: Kagome travels between two worlds. One is safe, one is dangerous. What happens when she has to chose between them?
1. Fight

I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha (Or do I?) and I own nothing else except for this fanfiction…

Okay, my story has a poem at the beginning of each chapter. And another thing is thoughts are in _italics_. Got it? Okay enjoy.

Fight

Do Not Fear the Darkness

Fear the shadows instead

For they appear even in light

No matter what is wrong or right

They hide within every heart

Slowly tearing you apart

Fear the shadow

It is your foe

But don't run away

You mustn't coward, stay

Try with all your might

Stay and Fight

Slowly she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She lay in her bed, alive. _Had it been a dream? How much of it was a dream? The fight, the well, Inuyasha?_ She slid her feet from the bed and quickly jolted from the bed and shoved a fist into her mouth, allowing only a small whimper to escape her lips. She grabbed her side,_ it wasn't a dream after all_. Suddenly the door opened. Her little brother stood in the doorway.

"Hey sis, glad you're feeling better. If you feel up to it you can come down. Mom's making food soon." Sota turned to leave.

"Sota?" Kagome called.

"Yeah?"

"Um…how did I… get here?" she asked

"Oh Inuyasha brought you back and said a demon had put that hole in your side. Gramps called a doctor and said a bear mauled you. So the Doc came and fixed you up. Glad you are okay now.

"Yeah. Tell mom I'll be right down."

Sota left. Kagome walked slowly to the closet and pulled out a blue kimono patterned with white phoenixes. She quickly slipped it on and tied it in place. Then she put her single jewel shard around her neck. After averting the whimpers of pain she descended the stairs.

She walked past her living room, stopped and walked back. Inuyasha sat beside her Grandpa, playing with Buyo. He looked up.

"Kagome! What're you doing out of bed?" He asked

"Inuyasha! I didn't expect you to still be here. Um, how long have you been here?" Kagome asked.

"Since you've been asleep, that's all."

"And how long have I been sleeping?" Kagome asked.

Grandpa looked up from his newspaper

"You have been asleep for three and a half days' Grandpa said.

"Three and a half days1 I've been asleep here that long… Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he dropped Buyo, who darted off. Kagome kneeled beside Inuyasha.

"You've been waiting for that long, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked up, blushed, then looked away.

"Don't apologize" he muttered "I only stayed here 'cause there's nothing to do back home."

_Home _Kagome thought to herself. _The more I thing about the more I realize I don't have a home. I mean this was her house, but after traveling between this world and the next, It felt as though she didn't have a home, she was torn between the two._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked questioningly at her.

"Hm?"

"You really shouldn't be out of bed."

"It's fine" she touched her side rather hard and winced 'is not that bad."

"You're not fooling anybody, go back to bed" Inuyasha commanded.

"I'm kinda hungry though."

"I'll bring you something, now go: Inuyasha said.

"Um…"

"What?!"

"I…uh…don't think I can climb those stairs" Kagome said.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha stood and squatted before her. Kagome put her arms around his neck. He grabbed her legs, stood up and carried her up the stairs. Kagome let go of Inuyasha and walked to her bed, sitting down.

"I'll be okay to go tomorrow" Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha sat beside her bed.

"Of course, I feel fine" Kagome insisted.

"Mmhm. Well we'll see how you feel in the morning. You go to sleep now." Inuyasha saw Kagome's look " I'll wake you at dinner."

Kagome laid down and Inuyasha covered her with a blanket.

_Meanwhile..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hirikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon at Naraku.

Naraku dodged it and lunged himself at Sango. His sword flew at her but was deflected by Miroku's staff. Miroku pushed Naraku back and deflected Kagura's Dance of Blades. Sango and Miroku stood back to back.

"you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, You?" Sango responded.

"yep. Ready to Fight?"

"you bet I am"

Sango grabbed her Hirikotsu and threw it at Naraku. Kagura pushed it away like a toy. It flew at Miroku and he caught it, tilting back slightly under the weight. Sango took it from him and went to throw it again. But Miroku stopped her and pulled her away from Kagura's blades.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood up quickly and grabbed her bow and arrows. She ran downstairs, ignoring the pain in her side.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Inuyasha ran from the living room.

"what's wrong, why're you—"

"Naraku's close to the well, I can sense his jewel shards!"

"Kagome" her mom came out "what's wrong?"

"No time to explain, I've got to go back" Kagome ran outside toward the well.

"But Kagome what about you're wound?!" her mom called.

But it was too late. They were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was down. Sango blocked one blade while another grazed her leg. She fell. Naraku was on top of her now. He raised his sword.

Suddenly Kagome jumped in front of Naraku and pushed him away with her bow. She grabbed an arrow and shot it at Naraku. It pierced his arm.

"You wench!" he yelled running toward Kagome. Inuyasha jumped at him striking him with the Tetseiga. Kagura Did her Dance of Blades toward Inuyasha. He couldn't block it or move. Seconds later, it hit.

But not him.


	2. Protect

Sorry I took so long to update, I've been grounded for a month (you really don't want to know why). But here is chapter 2.

Protect what belongs to you

It is nothing new

Protect what you love more than anything

Keep safe that single thing

"Why?"You shouldn't have to ask me

Because you see

It's the right thing to do

Because they love you, you know it's true

"Inuyasha, I'm glad" Kagome choked "that you're okay."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, protecting him. Her body was torn up, the snow, bloodstained. She looked down at the snow, and then fell.

"Stupid, weak human" Naraku laughed. "Kagura, kill them."

But Kagura did not move. Her body displayed shock.

_She protected him. She was only human, what was she thinking?_ Kagura thought.

"Kagura!" Naraku snapped.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" she pulled out her fan and stepped toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kagura. Her fan was pointed toward her. But something was different. Her eyes were not filled with murderous intent. They were eyes of sorrow, perhaps remorse. Kagome stood up, ignoring the fiery burn from her wounds. Using Inuyasha, Kagome stood up and stumbled toward Kagura.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Stay back" Kagura choked, stumbling backwards.

Kagome reached forward and touched Kagura's forehead. Kagura gasped as the spot glowed and warmth sped throughout her body. Kagome's hand radiated with a soft white light.

"What're you—" Kagura started.

"Freeing you from his grasp" Kagome responded.

Naraku lunged toward them. He was hurtled back when a barrier surrounded Kagura and Kagome.

"Kagura!" Naraku screamed.

_This girl,_ Kagura thought _this girl's power. Where did this girl get her power?_

Kagome pulled her hand away. The barrier dissipated.

"Kagura, kill her!" Naraku commanded.

Kagome gave a small smile.

"Am I…" Kagura whispered "Am I free?"

Kagome nodded.

Kagura unfolded her fan. Then she spun on Naraku.

"Victory!" Kagome shouted beside Kagura, shooting an arrow.

Naraku's barrier couldn't hold up against the attack. It broke as Naraku disappeared with a miasma.

"Am I truly free?" Kagura

"As free as the wind" Kagome replied.

Kagura looked at the rising sun.

"Thank you" she disappeared with a gust of wind.

"You're welcome" Kagome whispered into the wind.

Then she fell back into the bloodstained snow. She did not get back up.


	3. Healing

**O****kay, I'm back!!! Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy**

**Healing wounds on the outside is easy**

**All it takes is time you see**

**But healing the heart is harder than committing the crime**

**It takes more than just time**

**The heart is a delicate thing**

**It shatters when broken, more than just a ding**

**And only one thing can mend it**

**It takes more than a little bit**

**The thing is love**

"Kagome, Kagome" she heard the voice calling her out of her sleep. She opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Don't… Don't apologize" he said.

Kagome sat up and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Does it hurt" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Your wounds, do they hurt?"

"No, they're fine. How are Miroku and Sango?"

"Miroku is better, and Sango is caring for his wounds. Shippo's gone to fetch more water" Inuyasha explained.

"Where's Kagura?"

"She left, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Kagome responded.

"Kagome?"

"…"

"Why did you do that? You know, to Kagura. And more importantly, what did you do?"

"Kagura did not wish to be an incarnation of Naraku's. She's a wind sorceress, I could see it in her eyes when Naraku told her to kill me. So I freed her. Don't ask me how I did it, I just wanted to do it and something inside me felt that I could touch her heart and free it." Kagome said.

Suddenly Miroku walked in. He was followed by Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

"I wanted to thank you for coming when you did" Sango said.

"How did you know to come?" Miroku asked.

"I could sense Naraku's jewel shards."

"From you era?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Her powers must be at their peak" Sango said.

"Or they could just be expanding, and in that case they will become stronger" Miroku said.

"And without Kagura, Naraku is weaker" Inuyasha added.

"This might just be" Kagome said "A great time for a war to end Naraku."

**---------------------------------------------**

**There you go. Sorry it was so short. More next time. Promise!**

**Love, Bells**


	4. Month

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy!**

**In a month's time I will die**

**But I refuse to cry**

**In a month's time my life will end**

**But I'll be dying while I defend **

**My love, my honor, my right to be**

**In a month's time I will die and be free**

"War?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes" Kagome stood up. "Naraku will have no chance against, let's see, us, Koga and the wolf demon tribe, Sesshomaru and Jaken, Kikyo, every demon that has been wronged by Naraku, and every other ally we've acquired on our journey."

"Are you serious?!" Inuyasha asked.

"More than ever before!" Kagome exclaimed.

"If, If we do this, when will we do it?" Sango asked.

"You're not actually—" Inuyasha started.

"I" Miroku said "Think it's a great idea."

"When" Shippo spoke up "Will it be?"

"A month."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Well it's enough time to warn everyone and take care of any unfinished business" Kagome said.

Before any protests could be made, Kagome stood up and left the hut. Inuyasha followed her.



"Kagome, are you serious?" he asked again.

"I am. In a week I will need to see my mom, grandpa, and Sota. Is that okay?"

"You are not going to war too"

"And why not?!" Kagome asked.

"Well because, because, what if you die?"

Kagome stepped forward and looked at him.

"Is that what worries you?"

"Well" Inuyasha blushed "Its just that I uh…"

"Ugh! Inuyasha, you really get on my nerves!"

"What? I—" Inuyasha started.

"I mean really!! Can't you just say what you mean?! One second you're nice, the next you're a pain in the—" Kagome stopped as Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. Before Kagome could react, Inuyasha pulled away and disappeared, leaving Kagome alone by the riverside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miroku asked.

"It's now or never" Sango responded. "Besides, the quicker we defeat Naraku, the faster we can get married, right?" she winked at him.

"But what if one of us doesn't make it back, you know" Miroku looked away.

Sango moved to sit beside him, to touch his warm skin to hers. Miroku cradled her in his arms.

"Can we stay like this" Sango asked "forever?"

"We will, Sango, we will soon."

As Kagome stood there, she was aware of someone near her.

_Maybe he came back _she thought

The person was right behind her now.

She spun around to face him.



"Inu—" her voice caught in her throat. She was face to face with, not Inuyasha, but Naraku.

"Mm, long time no see, Kikyo" he said softly.

"I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Got it?"

Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"What're you—" she choked.

He laughed and his breath felt cold on her ear.

_I wonder if she's upset _Inuyasha thought. _Maybe I should go back._

Suddenly he smelled Naraku.

He turned around and ran back to the riverside.

As he neared he heard a scream.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

Finally he came upon Kagome and Naraku. Kagome fought and struggled in his grasp. Her tear-stained face looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, fighting and struggling. Naraku grabbed her hair and pulled Kagome's head back, touching his lips against her neck and grabbing her hips tightly. Kagome passed out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running toward her.

"Yes!" Naraku exclaimed "I think I'll have a little more fun with Kikyo here."

"Kikyo? That's not—"

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk" he said, pulling Kagome against him tighter. Then he disappeared with a miasma.

**So, how'd you like it? Please review!! I'll update soon, I promise.**

—**BellaIchigoKagome**


End file.
